Sand and Water
by MissDevon
Summary: A death forces Nat to come to terms with aspects of her past. WARNING: Character death


Characters and son lyrics aren't mine.  Idea and story content itself is.

AN: OK, I know I should be working on a bunch of other things, including the next chapter of Fallen (which is part way done J) but I heard this song the other day and it wouldn't leave me alone.  That then turned into the idea for this story and I couldn't resist.  Hope you enjoy it! (BTW, this isn't set in the same AU as Fallen, even if some of the x-over characters are the same.  For some reason this pairing just keeps coming to mind!)

MissDevon

_Sand and Water_

_~All alone I didn't like the feeling  
All alone I sat and cried  
All alone I had to find some meaning  
In the center of the pain I felt inside~  
  
_Natalie sank onto the bench of the break room and stared at the phone in her hands, tears running down her cheeks.  The sound of laughter coming from her left caused her to swallow and she quickly stood, facing her locker as she tried to dry her tears.  After all, it wouldn't do for her co-workers to see her cry.

"It wasn't that funny," a male voice said as it passed her.

"Actually, it was.  I can't believe she took you down," the second voice said as it stopped next to her and started to spin the wheel on his combination lock.  "You should've seen it, Nicky here got taken down. . ." he started addressing her, then at her inhale, stopped and looked at her.  Catching a falling tear, he frowned, "hey Red, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered stiffly as she pulled her jacket out of her locker and dropped it onto the bench.

"A huh," he muttered as he turned and leaned against the lockers and looked pass her and to his best friend.  "Hey Nick. . ." he started.

"What?" the other man asked, as he looked over.  Catching the look his friend, and long time partner gave him, he shook his head and grabbed his own coat.  "Yeah, yeah, yeah.  See you at the IHOP," he muttered as he slipped his arms into the sleeves and started out.

"You're paying."  
  


"No, Greg is," he shot back as the door closed behind him.

Shaking his head, the remaining man looked over to Natalie who was busy pulling her own coat on.  "OK, Red, spill. What's wrong?"

"I told you. . ."

"Yeah, and I wouldn't be good at either this job or being your husband if I bought that," he answered as he reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder.  As she pulled away, he shook his head.  "Walls up again.  McBaine called about something didn't he?"

Snorting she looked up at him and threw her hair back, "why do you blame John for ever. . .UGHHH," she answered as she started towards the doors.

"I don't blame him," he answered evenly.  "I just know when he calls he usually tries to get you to try to talk to your family and you resurrect walls.  Only this time, I get the feeling that it's something more. So I ask again, what's up?"

Stopping at the door she exhaled and leaned her head against the wall, shaking her head, she turned, allowing a few tears to fall down her cheeks since her back was to him.  "OK.  Fine.  I got a call from a McBaine, only it wasn't John.  It was Michael.  And you're right; it had to do with my family.  My Uncle Bo was killed in the line of duty earlier tonight.  That's what's wrong," she answered as she spun around and angrily wiped at the falling tears.  She hated to cry. Hated it more when it was in front of someone.

Cursing slightly under his breath, he moved towards her and extended his arms.  Unthinking, she stepped forward and accepted his offer of comfort, allowing some of her walls to fall.  "He was one of the ones I knew I could count on.  The second to truly accept me," stepping back slightly, she looked at him as she raised her eyes towards the ceiling, "he wanted me to come back.  He tried a couple of times.  Invited me to his wedding.  Wanted me to meet him when he was in town for a conference.  He didn't push.  I guess, secretly I wanted him to.  I should've gone and seen him then, Warrick."

"Maybe," he agreed.  "But we can't undo the past.  Tell me what you want to do about the present?"

"I just came back to work. . . I can't. . ." she shook her head as she played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Do you want to?"

"I. . ." she shrugged, unable to finish.

"I'll go talk to Gris," he filled in the silence as he cupped her chin and made her look at him.  "We'll figure out a way to go."

_All alone I came into this world  
All alone I will someday die  
Solid stone is just sand and water, baby  
Sand and water, and a million years gone by_

"Damn it," she muttered as once more the chain she was trying to clasp slipped.

From near the hotel room bed where he stood, Warrick turned and moved towards her, "hey, it'll be all right," he said simply as he came up behind her and took the chain from her hands and proceeded to clasp it for her.

"It doesn't feel like it will," she answered truthfully.  "I don't even know what I'm doing here."

Turning her to face him, he looked down at her, "if nothing else we're paying our respects to a fallen officer," he answered.  "But if you're being honest with yourself, you're doing more."

"I hate you, you know that?" she asked as she pulled away and he laughed.  "Don't you dare laugh at me right now, Warrick Brown! I'm having a melt down, and I think I'm entitled!" she ordered as she turned and placed her hands on her hips, causing him to laugh harder. "You are such an ass!"

"Tell me something you haven't told me before," he retorted as he crossed to her and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

"I'm mad at you," Natalie told him as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I know babe," he said softly as he stepped back and looked at her, "and that's ok."

Shaking her head slightly she sulked: "you're too good, sometimes, you know that?" 

Biting his lip he stepped back, "I gotta do my tie," he answered as he moved around her and to the bed.

"Why won't you get into a fight with me right now?"

"Because I know better?" he asked her as he looped the tie around his neck and turned towards her as he started to knot it.  

Stepping forward, she pushed his hands aside and took over tying it.  "I don't know if that's a good answer or not," she sighed as she stepped back and took in his appearance.  "You know when I thought about. . ." she started only to stop and shake her head, unable to continue.

"Thought about what?" he prodded as he slipped his arms into his jacket and looked at her.

"When I thought about you meeting my family I never thought it would be like this," she admitted sadly as she played with the edge of her own dark jacket.

"Funny, I thought I was never going to get that opportunity.  When'd you start thinking about it?"

"About half the times you bugged me about it," she shot back as she watched him sit on the edge of the bed.  "I don't know.  That I thought about.  Just never coming back here.  And never exposing you to them all.  Just a select few.  Uncle Bo would've been one of them.  I think he really would've liked you," she added as she moved towards him and sat on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder for a few moments only to have the silence broken by a knock on the door and a cry off to the side.

"You get DC, I'll get the door," Warrick told her as he gave her a gentle push off his lap. Standing she pulled on the edge of her skirt as she moved to the portable crib next to the bed while he crossed to the door.  Cooing softly to the baby in her arms, she looked over to him.  "You going to be ok?" he asked her as he looked back at her over his shoulder.

"As long as you don't go any where, yeah.  I think so.  Although, I still would've liked a fight."

"Next time," he answered on a slight laugh as he opened the door to Detective Jim Brass, a friend and the other 'representative' from the Las Vegas PD.

"You guys ready to go?" the older man asked.  "There's going to be a lot of people from all over the country from what I hear.  Seems Buchanan was a pretty popular guy."  
  


"Yeah, we're ready.  Right Red?" Warrick asked as he extended a hand.

"Yeah,  we're as ready as we're going to be," she answered as she picked up the baby carrier and walked towards the two men.

"Still don't get why Gris sent you two.  After all, Nick said he knew the family.  He's pretty annoyed that he's not here," Jim rambled as Warrick shut the door and they started down the hall.

"It's a long story.  Fill you in on the flight back," Warrick answered as put an arm around Natalie.

"Whatever. . ." the older man muttered as they stepped on the elevator, just wanting to get this over it.  Each funeral reminding him how it could be him even as he counted down the days to retirement. 

_I will see you in the light of a thousand suns  
I will hear you in the sound of the waves  
I will know you when I come, as we all will come  
Through the doors beyond the grave___

The sun was shining as they pulled up a few blocks from the church.  Catching sight of his wife's worried look, Warrick forced a smile:  "it will be all right."

"But, it's so crowded, what if. . ." she started, then bit her lip as she went about extracting their son's carrier from the car seat.

"We page McBaine.  He has to be good for something," he answered as he slipped out of the car and walked around it to take the carrier from her.

"I'm missing something here, aren't I?" Brass asked.

Catching her husband's look, Natalie sighed, "yeah.  Bo Buchanan was my uncle," she answered simply.

"Then how come Nick put up such a stink? He said he knew the family and yet. . ."

"Let's just say that he didn't know all of us and leave it at that for now," she replied as they started towards the church.  "I wonder if Joe or Andrew is saying the service.  I didn't think to ask. Although, I guess it really doesn't matter.  I mean, it won't change. . . and either way, it will be meaningful. . . It'll just be harder to keep it together if Joe saids it. . ."  
  
Placing his free arm over her waist, Warrick caught sight of Brass's look.  "You're babbling hun," he said softly.

"I know. . . I just. . ."

"It'll be ok," he said as they came towards a police blockade.  At the sight of the three new comers, Brass in dress uniform, Warrick and Natalie with their badges visible, a black ribbon across the top he stepped forward.  "Sorry, only family and friends can go in.  Officers from other precincts are lining the streets. Go find a place."

"But. . ." Natalie started.

"Hey rules are rules," he shrugged.

"But I'm. . ." she went to protest again.

"I could care less.  Find a spot," he said as he turned.  As he did, the person moving behind him caught her eye.

"Marci!" Natalie called out.

In surprise, the other woman turned and walked towards the barricade pulling her two-year-old daughter with her.  "Natalie, I wasn't sure if you were coming.  What are you doing over there?"

"Seems I can't get through," she said glaring at the officer.

"Oh! Tim, she's fine.  Let her through."

"But. . ."  
  


"She's family."

"Yours?"

Marci laughed slightly at that, "I guess you can say that.  I mean, she's kinda Michael's cousin."

"Kinda?"

"We're related by marriage," Natalie inserted.  "And I really don't feel the need to give out my family tree at the moment and since the service is supposed to be starting in like five minutes, do you mind?" she asked gesturing to the blockade.

"Uhh, no," the young officer said as he moved the saw-horse to let her by.  As Warrick started to follow her, he put up a hand.  "Sorry sir."

"Oh, g-d.  He's my husband.  That's my son.  We're going in," Natalie said as she blew out a breath.  Watching the young officer eye her black husband suspiciously, she narrowed her eyes: "you have a problem?"

"No ma'm," he quickly answered as he let Warrick by.

  
From the other side, Brass held back a snicker.  He had seen Natalie take on a few people with 'problems' with her and Warrick's age and race differences and few had beaten her.  "I'll meet you two back at the car."

"Thanks Brass," Warrick called back as he followed the two women and little girl.

"Where are Michael and John?" Natalie asked.

"Michael came ahead with Eve.  John's going to be a pallbearer.  I think the only other ones you know are Antonio and John Sykes."

"Honor guard.  Surprise Asa went for it."

"Eve didn't give him much of a choice.  Besides, one of your nephews is a pallbearer.  CJ."

"Yeah, I think Star mentioned he was a cop in one of her e-mails," Natalie remarked as they entered the church and she started to scan for two seats in the back.

Realizing what she was doing, Warrick shook his head: "there doesn't seem to be any."

"I guess we can stand," she sighed as she bit her lip nervously.

"Why would you do that?" Marci asked as her daughter pulled on her hand. "One minute, Gabrielle," she chided.  "Just as impatient as her father," she remarked as she looked at Natalie.  "Look, you're not sitting in back.  You're sitting with us."

"Marci, that's a nice offer but. . ."

"Please, you've met my mother-in-law slash your aunt, right? I mean, she told me, Shannon, Michael, and John that if we saw you we were to drag you up there to sit with us."  
  


"Well, pretend you didn't see me," Natalie answered.

"Somehow, I think we've been spotted," Warrick remarked as he watched the little brunette break free from the woman whom his wife was talking to and run to an older woman with puffy, red-rimmed eyes.

"Wonderful," Natalie inhaled as she placed a nervous hand over her stomach. Shaking his head, Warrick reached over and took it, "I swear if you tell me it's going to be ok, I'm slugging you," she muttered as Eve rose and handed her granddaughter to Michael and turned her attention to the newcomers.

"Natalie, I'm glad you could make it," she said as she moved to the younger woman and gave her a swift hug.  "Bo would be so happy to have you back here," she added as she stepped back.

"I know.  I should've. . ."

"No should'ves," Eve insisted.  "He understood.  Said a few times when Asa truly pushed his buttons that he more than understood why you stayed away."

"And lord knows Asa has a habit of doing that," Natalie replied as she wiped at a tear and looked passed Eve.  "Michael."

  
He smiled slightly as Marci moved to his side, "Nice to see you Nat," he said simply and then turned his attention to the man holding her hand.  "I'm assuming you're her husband?"

"Yeah,  Warrick Brown," he answered.  "I'd shake your hand, but. . ." 

"Believe me I know," Michael laughed slightly.  "Ma, we better go sit.  They're going to start soon."

"No, they'll be starting late.  Matthew has chosen to come late in protest," she explained with a shake of his head.  "He thinks he should've been able to plan this.  Him and Nora," she added testily as she started down the aisle.

Catching Warrick's look Natalie shook her head, "my younger cousin, and Bo's son.  He was always scheming to get Bo and his mother back together."

"And that would be this Nora."

"Yeah.," Natalie said as she followed the McBaines into the pew, her eyes unconsciously searching the ones in front of her.  As she did she took note of the family members in them.  Her parents sitting together.  Ben with a brunette next to them, a toddler in between.  Across the aisle was Asa, his head bent, Renee as always beside him.  Nigel sat behind next to of all people Roxy keeping an eye on his boss.  Kevin sat behind their parents and next to Blair with Jack on the other side of her, Star not near them, although Natalie knew she had to be seated somewhere in the crowded church.  Next to them there were two empty spots, which she assumed were for Nora and Matthew.  Across the aisle Jessica sat with Jamie, Carlotta, and a young Hispanic woman that Natalie assumed was Adrianna. Behind Kevin sat a dark hair man that Natalie assumed was Cord since 'Flash' was seated next to him her hands forming signs since she could no longer speak and one of the few that she was able to catch was 'father.'  

Realizing the inconsistency of where they were sitting Natalie turned to Michael who was next to her: "why isn't your mother up front?" she whispered.

"The price of having the type of funeral your uncle wanted," he explained as Joey stepped up to the pulpit and a bagpipe sounded from the rear of the church as it preceded the coffin carried by a police honor guard up the aisle.

Swallowing back tears, Natalie forced her eyes to remain forward as Warrick squeezed her hand and leaned into her, whispering into her ear: "I won't say it," and earning a slight jab in his ribs. . .

_All alone I heal this heart of sorrow  
All alone I raise this child  
Flesh and bone, he's just  
Bursting towards tomorrow  
And his laughter fills my world and wears your smile_

Throughout the formalities of the funeral, Natalie sat quietly, refusing to show much emotion.  It was only as people started to talk of her Uncle that she let a few tears or laughs float by.  

It was during an anecdote being given by Hank Gannon that Nora and Matthew finally arrived.  They both seemed annoyed as they took their seats, although it seemed that Nora's was directed at her son while his was that the proceedings had started without them.  "What the hell did he expect?" she muttered as Kevin leaned over to say something to him.  Shaking his head, Matthew looked back and glared.  Turning back he leaned over to Kevin and said something, causing the older man to look back, slightly annoyed.  As he did Natalie cursed slightly.

"I've been spotted," she told Warrick softly, "and from Kevin's expression I don't think it'll be a good thing," she sighed as she tried to focus on Hank's final words and not the stares she was sure were to come as Kevin leaned forward to say something to their mother. 

As Hank stepped down, John took his place, and started to tell some of his own impressions of his now deceased boss/step-father, including some of his and Eve's match-making attempts between himself and Natalie.  As John spoke of one incident that she had forgotten, Natalie laughed, and so, surprisingly, did her son.  Surprised, she looked down, and for the first time noticed that he was still awake.  As she reached down to pick him up, she noticed something else and laughed a bit harder.  "G-d help us, we've got a Buchanan on our hands," she muttered to Warrick, who looked over at her.  

"Why do you say that?"

"He has Uncle Bo's smile.  Funny, I never noticed before," she answered as she kissed the baby's head.

"Then so do you," Warrick whispered back, watching the tears form in her eyes, "because DC has yours."

_I will see you in the light of a thousand suns  
I will hear you in the sound of the waves  
I will know you when I come, as we all will come  
Through the doors beyond the grave___

If asked, she knew that she wouldn't be able to tell what had happened after that.

She couldn't recall leaving the church or riding with Eve and the others to the cemetery.  

She would be able to say that she cringed at the 21 gun salute, even as her son made his own protest be known, but that was only because she always cringed at them and she knew that that type of sound would jar him.  Other than that. . .

But it didn't matter now, not as she sat in the limo that had stopped outside of her Grandfather's residence a few moments before.  "Brass will be wondering where we are," she said softly as she pulled on the edge of her sleeve.

"I called him before we left the church, remember? He knows we were riding with the McBaines.  He said to meet him back at the hotel," Warrick told her indulgently.

"But. . ."

"No buts, Champ," John said as he slipped into the car.  "Stop hiding, would you?"

"You're a fine one to talk," she said grumpily as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Shaking his head John looked over to Warrick, "I don't get how you take being married to her."

"Lots of patience," Warrick replied dryly.

"You two are not double teaming me," Natalie insisted.  "I went to the funeral. I didn't sit in the back.  I never said I'd come here.  I just want to. . ."

"Give it a rest Champ."

"He's right you know," Warrick put in.

"Since when do you agree with him? You can't stand him!" 

"Since for once he's right," Warrick answered simply.  "You've been regretting not taking the chance to see your Uncle since you got the call.  Saying how you would have done things differently.  Well, now you can with the rest of them."

"They hate me.  They don't want me here.  We should've let Nick come."

"Only because you would've bypassed him more than you can me.  Once Grissom heard he wasn't letting you back out.  I made sure of that."

"Thanks a lot."

"Your welcome.  Now come on, I'm sure DC probably needs to be changed," Warrick added as John easily took the carrier holding the fussy child in question.

"Using our son isn't fair."

"Hey if it works," Warrick shrugged.  "I won't say it will be OK, because I don't know if it will be.  But you need to at least try, Red, or you'll never forgive yourself.  If it's a one shot deal, than it's a one shot deal."

"Yeah, well shots shatter things."

"Then it's a good thing that I'm pretty good at putting those things back together isn't it?" he asked as he helped her get out of the car.

"You're an ass," she muttered.

"You've already told me that today."

"Yeah, well it bears repeating," she responded as they started towards the house.  "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You don't have to believe it, you just have to do it," John told her.

"Oh, shut up."

"Gladly," he told her as he handed the carrier to Warrick.  "I'll be around to lend back up if you need it, but I don't think you will."

"Who are you telling her or me?" Warrick asked.

"Her.  You. . . you are going to need all you can get.  Especially when Asa asks what your price is," John answered on a slight laugh.

"Price for what?" Warrick wondered as the other man walked away.  "Well, that was helpful," he muttered as he looked towards his wife who was standing in place frozen.  "Natalie, what is it?"

"Clint. . . my father. . . he's um. . ." she started, but was unable to finish as an older man came up to them, stopped, and pulled Natalie into a hug without waiting for a reaction from her.

"Apparently coming this way," Warrick muttered with a shake of his head as the man stepped back.

"It's about time you came home, Honey," Clint said as he pushed a piece of hair out of his daughter's face.

"Wasn't sure it was waiting for me," she admitted self-consciously as she stepped back and reached over for Warrick's hand.

"Of course it has been," Clint answered, catching her move as he did.  "Who. . ." he started only to be interrupted by Asa coming at them from behind.

"Well, if it isn't my prodigal granddaughter," he started.

"Pa. . ."Clint started warningly as Natalie dropped Warrick's hand and turned towards Asa.  "Don't Pa me, boy.  If I want to complain that I haven't seen her in, what's it been? 8 years or so, than I should be perfectly able to!" Asa complained as he looked at her.

"Ignore him," Renee said as she appeared at her husband's side and swatted him on the arm. 

"I usually do," Natalie answered as she accepted a hug from Renee.  

"What I don't rate one?" Asa grumbled.

"Your complaints were your way of saying you wanted one?" Natalie asked as she looked up at him.

"Precocious brat," he said stiffly.

"Old man," she shot back as she stepped forward and hugged him, tears slipping down her cheeks now.

"This almost makes it worth it," Asa muttered into her hair. At that she pulled slightly away and looked up at him in confusion, "it at least gives it meaning. . .what happened was so damned senseless," he elaborated.

"It usually is," she sighed as she swiped at a tear and stepped back, just in time for DC to cry.  Looking over at Warrick she shook her head.  "Well, you miscalled that one."

"Makes up for all the other times today I was right," he shrugged as he put the carrier down on the floor.  As he did, Natalie also bent and started unhooking straps.  "I hope we have enough in the bag," she worried.

"If not, I'll cal Brass and ask him to bring some things over," he answered as he stood

"He's going to love that."

"He'll deal," Warrick shrugged as Natalie rose rocking the baby.

"Do we get an introduction?" Asa asked pointedly.

"Oh.  Sorry," Natalie sighed as she inhaled.  "Clint. . ."  
  


"We're back to that?" the man in question asked.

"Daaad. . ."

"That's a bit better at least," Clint said on a slight laugh as Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she muttered causing Warrick to chuckle slightly.  "Don't even Brown," she warned as she turned towards her Grandfather.

"Wasn't even thinking of it," he answered as he bit his lip.

"Yeah. Right.  Anyway, Dad," she started again as she turned her head towards her father then turned her attention to the other couple with them, "Grandpa, Renee, this is Warrick Brown, my husband."  
  


"Husband, huh?" Asa asked as he sized up the man.  "How much?" 

"Asa. . ." Clint, Renee, and Natalie all warned in knowing exasperation as Warrick asked confused: "how much what?"

"How much for you to walk out of her life?"

Taken back Warrick looked at the others, "is he serious?"

"Unfortunately," Clint sighed.

"I can't believe you asked that!" Natalie added as she turned towards her husband.  "You don't have to answer him, you know."

"No, but I will," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder.  "And the answer is: more money than you have.  The only thing that will get me to walk out of her life is her telling me to.  Normally, I'd say it isn't likely, but since I talked her into coming in, I'm starting to get the feeling that it might if most of her family is like you."

"Thankfully, they're not," Renee responded as Clint laughed and Asa nodded.  "Good answer young man.  Seems you're the only one of my granddaughters to find some one I might find somewhat acceptable," he added as he looked at Natalie.

"I'm sure she's relieved about that," Clint replied sarcastically as the baby started to laugh.

"You tell him DC," Natalie said as she smiled at the baby and Warrick rubbed a finger down his check.

"He. . . he almost sounds like. . ." Asa started than shook his head, "impossible."

Shaking her head, Renee looked towards the younger couple: "I don't think you've finished," she prodded.

"I guess not," Natalie answered.  "This is our son.  DC," she added while Warrick dropped his hand from the baby's cheek and onto  her shoulder and she shifted the baby so that he was facing his Grandfather and Great-Grandparents, laughing as his mother bounced him slightly.

"DC?" Clint asked as the boy in questioned reached out towards Asa.  

Watching as her son go so willingly to her Grandfather, Natalie smiled slightly.  "Yeah.  Davis Clint, it seemed to fit," she told him as Renee looked over Asa's arm at the boy in question.  "I mean, you don't mind do you?  I knew CJ was named after you and. . ."

Clint shook his head, "I'm honored.  I know your Uncle probably is too."

"That he is," Ben said from behind Warrick, his weight on a cane as he stood and watched Natalie turn around in surprise: "have to say that it's the first time I've snuck up on someone above the age of two in a while," he added on a laugh as she came towards him and hugged him.

"Well, I was distracted," she told him as she stepped back.  "I'm glad to see you up and about."

"I'm glad to see you home," he told her as he turned to Warrick.  "Nice to put a face with a name," he told him as he extended a hand.

"Wait a minute, you knew she had gotten married?" Clint questioned as the two men shook.

"Only that she was serious about someone, and I don't think she knew that I was aware enough to know when she told me, were you?" he teased as she stepped back and rolled her eyes.

"We're going to have a talk later," Clint warned.

"Yeah, I'm scared."  
  


"I'll make sure Vick's there," Clint added.

"Now I am scared," Ben said, causing Natalie to laugh slightly along with Renee.  As they did, Asa looked over.

"You know it's amazing.  His smile, it's like. . ." he shook his head.

"Uncle Bo's?" Natalie asked.  "I noticed earlier, at the church," she admitted as she slid back next to Warrick's side and watched as Asa passed the baby to Clint.  "I hadn't noticed that before."

"Maybe you weren't supposed to," Renee said, "at least not till you were home."

"I'm not here permanently."

"Just as long as you visit," Asa ordered.

"That I can attempt," she agreed as Warrick wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Make sure she does more than that," Asa told him.

"Learned a long time ago not to 'make sure' she does anything that isn't work related.  Tend to get into less fights that way."

Renee laughed at that as Natalie shot him an annoyed look over her shoulder: "you're right.  He is a good match for her," she said as she took the baby from Clint, whose expression showed he wasn't too happy about it.  

Watching them, Ben shook his head, "why don't we go find somewhere that isn't in a draft?" he asked.  "It's not good for any of us.  Besides, I can't hold my great-nephew unless I'm sitting," he added as he started towards one of the main rooms.  Nodding, agreement, Asa followed with Renee as Warrick picked up the carrier and Clint waited for him and Natalie.  "See, told you it wouldn't be that bad."

"They're the supportive ones," she said softly.  "Although, Asa's a surprise."

"Maybe the others will surprise you too."

"I doubt it, but maybe, just maybe the supportive ones will be enough," she answered as they started towards Clint.  "At least for the destruction of a few walls."

"That I can handle," he told her as he watched her father wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  "That I can defiantly handle."

_All alone I came into this world  
All alone I will someday die  
Solid stone is just sand and water, baby  
Sand and water and a million years gone by_

_Song credit: Sand and Water- _**Beth Nielsen Chapman**__


End file.
